


Writer's Block

by camelots_scribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelots_scribe/pseuds/camelots_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short verse on the perils of writer's block, from which I am currently suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

Writer's block is most certainly a fiend, destroying my creativity

Please accept my most humble apologies...

That, I'm afraid, hardly even rhymes

But these are not creative times.

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block and it's destroying me. In case you couldn't guess.
> 
> P.S: Sorry if you were expecting an actual fic.


End file.
